choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StoryGirl83/Going Forward
As most of us know there has been a lot of discontent with the Choices fandom on this wikia and on various social media over some recent choices. This blog post is mostly for me to keep track of what I want to do in response to this, but feel free to comment if you have something to say on it. It will also contain my advise on how to handle this, some of which will not apply to me, because it's already something I am doing. First off, for the time being do not buy any diamonds or keys, none. I do not buy anything in the first place, although I have considered it a few times and probably would if they were going a different direction. Second, keep playing. Do not delete the app. We are trying to get them to pay attention and if we delete the app, then they will not pay attention to what we actually want. They have said that they pay attention to three things: key usage, diamonds spent, and social media. Clearly social media is at the bottom of this list. As a result, the idea is to focus on the first two, how you spend your keys and how you spend your diamonds. * In regards to keys, this is a big one, stop playing any games that you are playing only for diamonds. This is not forever, but the diamonds will be there to get when you come back. We have to make a dent in what they are seeing. Second, play chapters of books you love, even if you don't generally replay things, replay them anyway. This is about getting Pixelberry to pay attention. Also, if there is a particular genre that you really like and there is limited stories in that genre, play the stories in it, even if you don't like it as much. Tap through if you have to, but play through it. Spend those keys. ** For me this means spending my keys on: *** Fantasy (TC&TF, ES, THoBM, Hero, IL, BB, NB, TE, and WT - Yes, some of those are horror as well, but they fit in the fantasy genre) *** Sci-fi (PM and AtV) *** Mysteries (MW and VoS) *** Action/adventure (TH:M) *** And historical fiction (D&D and ACoR). ** Some of those I like way more than others. In addition to that for me it means playing the books that give you the choice of gender. This adds HSS, HSS:CA, AME, BSC, OH, and PtR to the list. ** Finally it means looking at the remaining list and seeing the books I like that are not of the genres I want, but are stories I really like. Anything I don't really like, even if I do like it some, I do not play at all. Essentially this list is RoE, TRR/TRH, and RCD. Everything not on any of the above lists I don't play. Anything new I don't play unless it falls under one of the above categories at least for now. * So that's how I'm spending my keys. Diamonds are a little different. I see that as reserved for the ones I like the most. I look at the above list and I consider which ones I like the most. That means, in this case I am going to be spending my diamonds on a couple of series until I get the biggest things from that series on my list. Then, I'm going to go after a couple more series and do that same thing. By doing this, I will tell them hey, I'm still playing these ones because they meet my criteria, but these ones, these are the ones I really like. * Finally, social media. Although I said we were going to focus on the first two, we shouldn't abandon this one. We just have to be careful how we word things. Throw on the honey. Be sweet. Tell them what you love. Comment on things in the books you are reading. Only comment on the books you like. We have all seen how much they respond to criticism, so we aren't going to criticize. We are going to pour on the compliments, just for the present time. Let them know everything you love about the books you love most. Unless you are really in love with the new books, don't mention them at all. If there are other books you like more than the newer books, mention those instead. Again the idea is to get their attention. I plan on doing this for at least a month. To be clear, if you absolutely love one of the current books or new series, let them know. Pour your keys and your diamonds into it. And yes, I am not kidding about pouring your keys into it. Replay the book every week if you can. Replay the current chapter several times if you can't replay the whole book. Buy as many diamond scenes as you can. These series are still alive, let them know how you feel. If you are luke warm about them, then don't. Let the story stay where it is for a bit. Wait to play for at least a month. Just whatever you do, use your keys and your diamonds to let them know what you think and don't spend money. Do not spend any money at least for a month. If you are currently spending money every week, save that money and go ahead and buy whatever you are buying after the month is up. You will probably end up with more of it by doing this anyway. Now, go out and have fun with Choices. We love this app. Let Pixelberry know why. Category:Blog posts